Walking Away
by Sundari Harmony
Summary: A three part songfic, each in a different perspective. Follow the trio on their last 2 days at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. His World

A/N: This is my little 3 part song fic. It is Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the last 2 days of their time at Hogwarts. Each one is a different PoV, I hope you enjoy! It is the first fanfic I ever wrote, and I dont think it is too horrific ...  
  
**Disclaimer: The characters belong to JKR and the song is _'I'll be' _by_ Edwin Mccain_**_  
_  
  


**His World**  


  
_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful   
Stop me and steal my breath _  
  
Harry woke up early that morning. He had a deep feeling of dread in his stomach. Their last day at Hogwarts. It was also his last chance to tell her he loves her. He couldn't stop thinking about the way her hair falls in her eyes when she reads, or how beautiful her eyes were. He wanted to kiss her so bad. He grabbed his glasses off the bedside table and lay there for a little bit. He could still hear the soft snoring of his fellow room mates. He finally decided to get up and get dressed. He dressed quickly and quietly, not wanting to disturb any of the others. He left the dormitory and made his way down into the Common Room.   
  
_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth _  
  
He sank down in to his favorite armchair by the fire. He was staring off, thinking of all the times he had spent in this chair. There were all the times seeing Sirius's head in the flames, all the times staying up well past midnight finishing his homework with Ron, while Hermione scolded them for not finishing it earlier.   
  
_Tell me that we belong together   
Dress it up with the trappings of love_  
  
All the times he wanted to tell her that he loved her more than life its self. He thought, his eyes swelling up, but not allowing the tears to escape. He vaguely heard a door close and footsteps. He noticed someone sit down across from him. He looked up and there she was. NO WAY she's beautiful he thought. He smiled at her. They sat in silence as other Griffindors were waking and filling the room. He started gazing in to the fire again, letting his mind wander. I cant believe I may never sit here again he thought, a deep pain forming in his chest.  
  
_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_  
  
"Hey guys" Ron said, sitting down next to Harry. He had been lost in thought and was startled at the presence of Ron.   
  
"Should we go down to breakfast?" Hermione asked. Ron shrugged, and Harry nodded. They all got up and walked out through the portrait hole together. They walked silently until they reached the Great Hall, where they were met with a great chatter. Ron set off to the Ravenclaw table to talk to his girlfriend, Luna. Harry and Hermione continued to the Griffindor table. Harry was still silent.   
  
"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked a worried look upon her face. He didn't say anything for a couple minutes, and then finally he spoke.  
"It seems like only yesterday doesn't it?" he said distantly. He was looking towards the front of the room where the teachers table was situated. Hermione gave him a quizzical look. He remembered when they were in just their first year, and they had yet to be sorted. The Sorting Hat had finished its song, and after a couple of names were called, it had been Hermione's turn.  
  
"I remember standing up there, knees trembling." He gave a little laugh. "I remember you being called up, me and Ron thought you were mental." They really did. She was muttering to herself, and she seemed like a careless know-it-all. That was way before they actually got to know her. He was still staring up at the front of the room, remembering that first night.  
  
"We all ended up in Griffindor, and I'm so glad we did" Harry said, finally looking at her beautiful face. They both sat down. Hermione began to dish up her plate, but Harry remained silent, still looking at the front of the room. All of those times at the feasts when Dumbledore would stand up to make a speech. Just the mere presence of him would make his worries go away. As long as Dumbledore was there, Harry had hope. And there were the times looking around to find Hagrid, even though that was not a very hard task to do. He would spot him sitting at the end of the table, and issue a wave in his direction, which Harry would receive a wave and a grin in return.  
  
_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder   
I'll Be loves suicide _  
  
They became best friends in their first year. They were always there for each other, no matter the circumstance. Hermione and Ron had always gone along with his ridiculous schemes, always standing by his side. There were times when no body else would even look in his direction, but they stood beside him. They believed him with every far out there, but true, stories he told. They never backed down, and he was so eternally grateful for this.   
  
_I'll Be better when I'm older_  
  
One day he would stop putting them through this. One day he'd either be normal, or he would just be plain dead.  
  
"Harry, please eat something. You need your strength." Hermione said, a look of worry on her face.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Harry said, but still didn't take anything. He continued to gaze up at the front table, and think about how much he would miss it. "All of these memories…" he trailed off. His chest tightened, and he willed himself not to cry. They sat in silence for a couple more minutes.  
  
_I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_  
  
"Wow, don't look so cheerful you guys" said a voice from behind them. Ron sat down on the other side of Harry, who was still staring off in to space, thinking. "You know, I'm not all that hungry," said Harry, "I think I'm going to go for a walk. I'll see you guys later." Harry got up and walked through the doors of the Great Hall. He decided to head back to the dormitory, he hadn't finished packing yet. As he was reorganizing his trunk, he found his Firebolt that Sirius had given him. Pain welled up inside of him. A tear trickled down his cheek, but he wiped it away. He stored it quickly away, and locked his trunk. He wandered back out in to the Common room and spotted Hermione sitting in her chair by the fire.  
  
"Just finished up packing" he said, walking down and sitting next to her. All of a sudden Ron got a panicked look on his face.  
  
"I haven't finished packing yet!" He bolted up the stairs. Hermione chuckled slightly. Harry stared at her for a moment. He just could not get over how beautiful she was. He had to do it soon.  
  
_And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed_  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk? I have to go get Hedwig from the Owlry and I'd like some company." Hermione agreed, and they left. They walked silently for a minute or so, but then Harry stopped. He turned to her, a single tear falling down his cheek. It was now or never. He couldn't stand the thought of her getting away.  
  
"What is it Harry?" she asked. Another tear escaped and trickled down his cheek.   
  
All of a sudden he threw his arms around her and pulled her in to an embrace. Hermione wrapped his arms around him. Harry trembled slightly; her arms around him were so reassuring. They stood there holding each other for awhile, until finally Harry pulled back. There was a steady stream of tears issuing from his eyes now. He had to do it. A single tear now fell down Hermione's cheek.   
  
_You're My Survival, You're My Living Proof  
My love is alive and not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_  
  
"Hermione…" he started, "I love you." As Harry spoke, another tear slipped down his cheek and ran to his lips. It happened in a split second. He pulled her in and pressed his lips to hers. He pressed his lips harder in to hers soft lips. She pulled away from him and pulled him into an embrace. A tear trickled down her cheek as she whispered in his ear, "I love you too." Another tear made its way down Harry's cheek, a wave of relief coming over him. They stood there holding each other for a minute more, until breaking apart and walking towards the Owlry again.   
  
His hand found hers as they walked, her hand was so soft, he had been longing to hold it. They retrieved Hedwig and made their way back to the Common Room. Hermione walked up to her dormitory to get her belongings. Harry walked up to the boys dorms to retrieve his trunk. Ron was in there also, just finishing putting all his stuff away. They made their way down to the Common Room together. They stood there waiting for Hermione. When she finally appeared, a smile found its way onto Harry's lips. They made their way to the carriages that would take them to the train. They were all silent as they walked out of the doors to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were finally leaving.  
  
_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_  
  
On the train ride home, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Neville found a compartment to their selves. There had been times when the whole world turned its back against Harry. The people sitting in this compartment were the people who never once doubted him. They stuck by him, and he felt a lump rising in his throat. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione, her warmth felt so good against him as she leaned into him. Ron and Luna were holding hands, not speaking. Everyone was pretty silent on the way home. When they finally pulled up to the train station, they all took their times getting off the train, not wanting it to end.  
  
Ginny and Neville got off first, followed by Ron and Luna. Harry and Hermione finally emerged onto platform 9 and three quarters. There waiting for them was his second mother (or so it should be), Molly Weasley. This was typical, considering she was only there to pick up Ginny this time, considering all the others could apparate home if they wanted. They all walked through the barrier in pairs. Harry and Hermione were the last to go through. Harry felt the dread building up inside of him. This is where he had to say good bye. He knew he had to continue on his own, but wanted more than anything to stay right here with the people he cared about most. Ron and Luna were standing off to the side, saying their good byes. Harry pulled Hermione into a gentle embrace. They stood there holding each other until Ron finally walked over.  
  
_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder   
I'll Be loves suicide   
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_  
  
"So, what now?" Ron asked. They all looked at each other, none of them quite sure what to say. Hermione's eyes filled with tears. It pained Harry so much to see her like this.  
  
"Harry, I'm going to miss you so much," she said, her voice barely audible. Harry's eyes filled with tears also, and a tear made its way down Ron's cheek. "You have to go on your journey. I don't know when you will be back, but when you return …" she paused, "I will be here waiting for you." She kissed him swiftly on the cheek and turned away. He couldn't believe she just said this. These were the words he had always wanted to hear.  
  
Harry turned to face Ron, who now had a steady stream flowing from his eyes. "You were the best friend I could ever ask for," Harry whispered. Ron looked at him, and brought him in for a hug.   
  
"Please be careful Harry. When you get back, we have to be Aurors together. Don't go and forget about us either." Said Ron, a slight smile forming on his lips. Harry turned back to Hermione.  
  
"I love you Hermione, I always have, and I always will." He drew in and kissed her soft lips. He wanted to stay like this forever, with the only person he's ever loved. She threw her arms around his neck. They stood there holding each other for awhile, until Hermione broke apart. "Harry," she whispered, "You have to go. Just remember, I love you." She kissed him again, and turned away.  
Harry clapped Ron on the back, kissed Hermione softly, and then turned and walked away. It was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. Walking away from the two people he cared about more than life its self, knowing he has to face the journey in front of him alone. Tears were welling up in his eyes.   
  
_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder   
I'll Be loves suicide   
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_  
  
A single tear escaped and fell down his cheek. He lifted his hand and wiped it away as he kept walking, trying not to think of what he was leaving behind.  
  
_I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_  



	2. Her Everything

Part 2  
The song is Walk on by U2  
  


Her Everything  


  
_And love  
It's not the easy thing  
The only baggage  
That you can bring  
Not the easy thing  
The only baggage you can bring  
Is all that you can't leave behind_  
  
She woke up that morning, the deepest dread in her stomach. She dressed quietly, putting her pajamas in her already packed trunk. She looked around, hardly believing soon she'd be leaving her home for the past 7 years forever. She walked out of her room down to the Common Room, where she saw Harry sitting in his favorite chair, staring blankly into the fire. She walked over to her chair and sat down. He glanced up at her, a smile formed on his face. They sat in silence for awhile, while the room slowly filled with other Gryffindor.  
  
_And if the darkness is to keep us apart  
And if the daylight feels like it's a long way off  
And if your glass heart should crack  
Before the second you turn back  
Oh no, be strong_  
  
"Hey guys," Ron said, sitting down next to Harry. Harry looked up, apparently startled.   
  
"Should we go down to breakfast?" she asked. Ron shrugged and Harry merely nodded. They all got up and walked out through the portrait hole together. They walked silently until they reached the Great Hall, where they were met with a great chatter. Ron set off to the Ravenclaw table to talk to his girlfriend, Luna. Harry and Hermione continued to the Gryffindor table. Harry was still silent.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked a worried look upon her face. He didn't say anything for a couple minutes, and then finally he spoke.  
  
"It seems like only yesterday doesn't it?" he said distantly. He was looking towards the front of the room where the teachers table was situated. Hermione gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"I remember standing up there, knees trembling." He gave a little laugh. "I remember you being called up, me and Ron thought you were mental." Hermione finally understood what he was talking about. On their first night at Hogwarts, they were waiting their turn to be called up to be sorted in to their houses.   
  
"We all ended up in Gryffindor, and I'm so glad we did" Harry said, finally looking at her. His beautiful green eyes looked so sad. Hermione could hardly stand seeing him like this. They both sat down at the table. Hermione took some bacon and eggs, and looked over at Harry, noticing he wasn't eating.  
  
"Harry, please eat something. You need your strength."   
"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said, but still didn't take anything. Hermione watched him a little longer. He was still staring up at the teachers table. She had an inkling of what he was thinking, but wasn't sure exactly.   
  
"All of these memories…" he trailed off. Now she knew what he was talking about. It had been an interesting past 7 years. She looked back down at her plate, not so hungry anymore. They sat in silence for a couple more minutes.  
  
"Wow, don't look so cheerful you guys" said a voice from behind them. Ron sat down on the other side of Harry, who was still staring off in to space. Ron shot Hermione a quizzical look. She merely shook her head.  
  
"You know, I'm not all that hungry," said Harry, "I think I'm going to go for a walk. I'll see you guys later." Harry got up and walked through the doors of the Great Hall.  
  
_Walk on  
Walk on  
What you got, they can't steal it  
No they can't even feel it_  
  
"I guess I know why he's so sad to be leaving. This was his home for 7 years after all" said Ron, dishing up a plate of eggs. Hermione said nothing. All that they had been through together at this school, you'd think one of them would have died by now. Even through all the stupid stuff and the most dangerous things, they stuck together. She couldn't imagine it any different here. She had found two of the greatest friends she has ever had, and she had even fallen in love. She didn't want this to end either. After a couple minutes of pushing food around her plate, she glanced at Ron and noticed he was doing about the same thing. "Do you want to go find Harry?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded, and the got up from the table.   
  
_Walk on  
Walk on  
Stay safe tonight_  
  
They walked out of the Great Hall together in silence. They headed back to the Common Room. As they stepped through the portrait hole they looked around. No sign of Harry. Hermione walked over and sank down in to her favorite chair by the fire. Just then the door to the boy's dormitory opened and Harry walked out.   
  
_You're packing a suitcase for a place  
None of us has been  
A place that has to be believed  
To be seen_  
  
"Just finished up packing" he said, walking down and sitting next to her. All of a sudden Ron got a panicked look on his face.  
  
"I haven't finished packing yet!" He bolted up the stairs. Hermione chuckled slightly. Harry stared at her for a moment.   
  
_You could have flown away  
A singing bird  
In an open cage  
Who will only fly  
Only fly for freedom_  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk? I have to go get Hedwig from the Owlry and I'd like some company." Hermione agreed, and they left. They walked silently for a minute or so, but then Harry stopped. He turned to her, a single tear falling down his cheek. Hermione was confused and worried at the same time.  
  
"What is it Harry?" she asked. Another tear escaped and trickled down his cheek.   
  
_Walk on  
Walk on  
What you got  
You can't deny it  
Can't sell it or buy it_  
  
All of a sudden he threw his arms around her and pulled her in to an embrace. Hermione wrapped his arms around him. He was trembling slightly. They stood there holding each other for awhile, until finally Harry pulled back. There was a steady stream of tears issuing from his eyes now. A single tear now fell down Hermione's cheek. She stared in to his eyes, trying to figure out what to make of this. She usually loved his eyes; they were so warm and loving. She hated to see them like this, full of sorrow and tears. She wanted so much to tell him, but she just couldn't, not like this. It was almost as if he read her mind.  
  
"Hermione…" he started, "I love you." As he said this, another tear slipped down his cheek and ran to his lips. It happened in a split second. She tasted his warm, salty tears on her lips. He pressed his soft lips harder in to hers. She could hardly believe this was happening. She pulled away from him and pulled him into an embrace. A tear trickled down her cheek as she whispered in his ear, "I love you too."   
  
_Walk on  
Walk on  
You stay safe tonight_  
  
They stood there holding each other for a minute more, until breaking apart and walking towards the Owlry again. His hand found hers as they walked, and a gentle shiver ran up her spine. They retrieved Hedwig and made their way back to the Common Room. Hermione walked up to her dormitory to get her belongings. She looked around. Silent tears began streaming down her face. She was leaving for good, she wasn't coming back. She looked around and said her silent goodbye. She dragged her trunk back down the stairs. A smile appeared on her face as she saw Harry waiting for her, along with Ron. They made their way to the carriages that would take them to the train. They were all silent as they walked out of the doors to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were finally leaving.  
  
_And I know it aches  
How your heart it breaks  
You can only take so much  
Walk on  
Walk on  
  
Home  
Hard to know what it is  
If you never had one  
Home  
I can't say where it is  
But I know I'm going  
  
Home  
That's where the heart is  
  
And I know it aches  
And your heart it breaks  
You can only take so much  
Walk on  
  
Leave it behind  
You've got to leave it behind_  
  
On the train ride home, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Neville found a compartment to their selves. Harry had his arms wrapped around Hermione, and she leaned into him. Ron and Luna were holding hands, not speaking. Everyone was pretty silent on the way home. When they finally pulled up to the train station, they all took their times getting off the train, not wanting it to end.   
  
_All that you fashion  
All that you make  
All that you build  
All that you break_  
  
Ginny and Neville got off first, followed by Ron and Luna. Harry and Hermione finally emerged onto platform 9 and three quarters. There waiting for them was Molly Weasley. This was typical, considering she was only there to pick up Ginny this time, considering all the others could apparate home if they wanted. They all walked through the barrier in pairs. Harry and Hermione were the last to go through. She was dreading this moment more than any other moment. This is where she had to say good bye to the only person she has ever loved before. Ron and Luna were standing off to the side, saying their good byes. All of a sudden Harry pulled Hermione into a gentle embrace. They stood there holding each other until Ron finally walked over.   
  
_All that you measure  
All that you feel  
All this you can leave behind_  
  
"So, what now?" Ron asked. They all looked at each other, none of them quite sure what to say. Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She knew what was coming.  
  
"Harry, I'm going to miss you so much," she said, her voice barely audible. Harry's eyes filled with tears also, and a tear made its way down Ron's cheek. "You have to go on your journey. I don't know when you will be back, but when you return …" she paused, "I will be here waiting for you." She kissed him swiftly on the cheek and turned away. Harry turned to face Ron, who now had a steady stream flowing from his eyes.  
  
_All that you reason  
All that you care  
  
It's only time  
And I'll never fill up all my mind_  
  
"You were the best friend I could ever ask for," Harry whispered. Ron looked at him, and brought him in for a hug. "Please be careful Harry. When you get back, we have to be Aurors together. Don't go and forget about us either." Said Ron, a slight smile forming on his lips. Harry turned back to Hermione.  
  
"I love you Hermione, I always have, and I always will." He drew in and kissed her soft lips. She could have melted right there. She threw her arms around his neck, willing this moment to never end. Because when it did, that meant he would have to leave. They stood there holding each other for awhile, until Hermione broke apart. "Harry," she whispered, "You have to go. Just remember, I love you." She kissed him again, and turned away, a new batch of tears forming in here eyes.   
  
_All that you sense  
All that you scheme  
All you dress up  
And all that you see_  
  
Harry clapped Ron on the back, kissed Hermione softly, and then turned and walked away. Hermione couldn't stand it. She was standing watching the person she loved more than anyone in the world walk away from her. He was her everything. She didn't even know if she'd ever see him again. She couldn't let him leave, she'd go with him. She didn't remember saying it, but it came out of her mouth.  
  
"Harry, wait!" Only her voice wasn't the only one who said it.   
  
_Walk on  
Walk on  
You stay safe tonight_


	3. His Best Friend

** Disclaimer- The song is _"I'll Be There For You"_ by the _Rembrants_**  
  
This one is Ron's PoV, and it goes a little more in depth of what happens. It is the last section, hope you've enjoyed 'Walking Away' :-)  
  


His Bestfriend  


  
_So no one told you life was gonna be this way.   
Your job's a joke, you're broke your love life's D.O.A._  
  
He woke up with a start. He rolled over on to his back and sighed, not opening his eyes. He still had the memory of his dream etched in his mind. He'd had the dream a thousand times before, only this time it was slightly different. In all of his dreams before, it had been him and Hermione sitting on the couch in the common room. Their best friend was sitting in the chair next to them, staring off in to the fire. In those dreams, he and Hermione would usually be holding each other close, indulging in the occasional snog. Now, he and Hermione were still sitting on the couch, but not together. She was leaning against the other arm of the couch, reading. His best friend was still sitting in the chair next to them, staring in to the fire. Only now he noticed that Harry would occasionally switch his gaze, his stare landing on Hermione. Ron noticed the look in his eyes. His green eyes had a look in them, a look Ron knew all to well. That was the look Ron had used so many times before with Hermione. The look in Ron's eyes was gone though.   
Ron opened his eyes. The sun was streaming in through the window next to Neville's bed. Ron glanced at Harry's bed, but he really didn't expect him to be there. He knew his best friend all to well. Harry's bed was empty, the sheets slightly wrinkled. After knowing Harry for seven years, Ron would have to know that whenever something was on Harry's mind, he always got up early and went somewhere to think. He would have a lot on his mind today, Ron was sure of that.  
  
_It's like you're always stuck in second gear.  
When it hasn't been your day. your week your month or even your year,_  
  
His thoughts shifted to Luna. After he and Hermione had broken up in their 6th year, they had realized that they had feelings for each other, and have been together since. He truly loved her, more than he could ever love Hermione more than a friend. The next thing he had to do was get Harry and Hermione together. He knows Harry loves her more than life its self. He had proved that a mere two weeks ago. Voldemort used the Imperious curse on Hermione to get her to leave Hogwarts and go to Hogsmeade. Even though Harry had mastered Occulemency, Hermione could still break in to his thoughts, due to a forged connection that had come about in their 6th year. Because of this, Voldemort made Hermione send images that she was in trouble to Harry.   
  
_I'll be there for you (When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you (Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you ('Cause you're there for me too)_  
  
When they found Hermione, she was still okay. Voldemort was going to kill Harry, but not before he killed the two most important people in Harry's life. Just as Voldemort raised his wand to kill Hermione, a gold fog came up around them, and there was an ear-splitting scream. The fog cleared, and Ron saw Hermione and Harry hugging each other, and a crumpled Voldemort on the ground. Voldemort is gone. Dumbledore knows what happened, but he doesn't want to tell us yet. What they don't know is that it was Harry's love for Hermione that saved them all and forced Voldemort's wand explode back in his face, casting the 'Avada Kedarva' curse on himself.   
  
_You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight,   
you burned your breakfast so far, things are going great._  
  
As Ron lay there reflecting on the past, he realized the others in the room were stirring. Ron got up and got dressed. Today was their last day here, ever. He padded down to the common room to find Harry and Hermione sitting there, quiet. "Hey guys" Ron said, sitting down next to Harry. Harry looked deep in thought, and was startled at the presence of Ron.   
  
"Should we go down to breakfast?" Hermione asked. Ron shrugged, and Harry nodded. They all got up and walked out through the portrait hole together. They walked silently until they reached the Great Hall, where they were met with a great chatter. Ron set off to the Ravenclaw table to talk to his girlfriend, Luna, while Harry and Hermione continued to the Gryffindor table. Ron spotted her immediately. He went up to her and put his arms around her. She turned around, startled, but smiled when she saw his face.   
"Hey there, wanna sit down?" she asked, moving over on the bench. Ron sat down next to her and they talked for a little bit about nothing at all. Ron decided he had better get back over to the Gryffindor table. He got up and gave Luna a quick kiss before leaving. He walked back over to the Gryffindor table, only to find a somber looking Harry and Hermione.   
  
_Your mother warned you there'd be days like these.   
But she didn't tell you when the world has brought down to your knees._  
  
"Wow, don't look so cheerful you guys" he said. Ron sat down on the other side of Harry, who was staring off in to space. Ron shot Hermione a quizzical look. She shook her head.  
  
"You know, I'm not all that hungry," said Harry, "I think I'm going to go for a walk. I'll see you guys later." Harry got up and walked through the doors of the Great Hall   
  
"I guess I know why he's so sad to be leaving. This was his home for 7 years after all" said Ron, dishing up a plate of eggs. Hermione said nothing. All that they had been through together at this school, you'd think one of them would have died by now. Even through all the stupid stuff and the most dangerous things, they stuck together. Ron couldn't imagine it any different here. He had found two of the greatest friends she has ever had, and he had fallen in love. After a couple minutes of pushing food around his plate, Ron glanced at Hermione and noticed she was doing about the same thing. "Do you want to go find Harry?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded, and the got up from the table. Ron knew this has to be really hard on Harry. They walked out of the Great Hall together in silence. They headed back to the Common Room. As they stepped through the portrait hole they looked around. No sign of Harry. Hermione walked over and sank down in to her chair by the fire. Just then the door to the boy's dormitory opened and Harry walked out.  
  
"Just finished up packing" he said, walking down and sitting next to Hermione. It dawned on Ron that he wasn't even close to be finished with all of his packing. Ron started to panic.  
  
_I'll be there for you (When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you (Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you ('Cause you're there for me too)_  
  
"I haven't finished packing yet!" He bolted up the stairs. It wouldn't take him that long to finish packing, but he figured he would leave Harry and Hermione alone for awhile. He took this as a perfect opportunity. As Ron shoved things in to his trunk, he was thinking about all the times they had together. It was always the three of them, they were now referred to as 'the trio,' and that's what they were. They were always there for each other, and that's what Ron loves about them. Ron finished packing everything safely in to his trunk. He sat down on his bed, staring off in to space for awhile. He sat there for awhile longer, and then decided to get up and double check that he had everything. Just then the door opened and Harry walked in. His eyes looked red, but he was smiling. Ron took this as a good sign. They gathered their trunks and walked out of their dorm for one last time.   
  
_No one could ever know me,   
No one could ever see me,   
seems you're the only one who knows,   
What it's like to be me. _  
  
They made their way down to the Common Room together. They stood there waiting for Hermione. When she finally appeared, Ron glanced at Harry. A huge smile had overtaken his face. The trio made their way to the carriages that would take them to the train. They were all silent as they walked out of the doors to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were finally leaving.  
  
_Someone to face the day with,  
Make it through all the rest with.  
Someone I'll always laugh with.   
Even at the worst I'm best with you_  
  
On the train ride home, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Neville found a compartment to their selves. Ron was sitting next to Luna, holding her hand, soaking up the last minutes on their train ride away from the place that they had come to call a home. Just being in the presence of Luna made him feel like nothing in the world could ever go wrong. Everyone was pretty silent on the way to Kings Cross. When they finally pulled up to the train station, they all took their times getting off the train, not wanting it to end.  
  
Ginny and Neville got off first, followed by Ron and Luna. Harry and Hermione finally emerged onto platform 9 and three quarters. There waiting for them was his mother. This was typical, considering she was only there to pick up Ginny this time, considering all the others could apparate home if they wanted. They all walked through the barrier in pairs. Ron and Luna walked through together, hand in hand. Ron and Luna were standing off to the side. Ron looked in to her eyes. They were glistening over, and a single tear trickled down her cheek. Ron reached up and brushed it away, and then gently kissed her on the lips. They broke apart and Luna threw her hands around him. He pulled back from her.  
  
"Luna, we live in the same town. We will see each other soon enough. I promise I'll keep in touch. I have to go see Harry off." Luna nodded and kissed him one more time. Ron walked over to where Hermione and Harry were standing, hugging. They broke apart when they noticed Ron standing there.   
  
_It's like you're always stuck in second gear.  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month or even your year._  
  
"So, what now?" Ron asked. They all looked at each other, none of them quite sure what to say. Hermione's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Harry, I'm going to miss you so much," she said, her voice barely audible. Harry's eyes filled with tears also, and a tear made its way down Ron's cheek. "You have to go on your journey. I don't know when you will be back, but when you return …" she paused, "I will be here waiting for you." She kissed him swiftly on the cheek and turned away. Ron drew in a breath. Had Hermione and Harry already professed their love?  
  
Harry turned to face Ron, who now had a steady stream flowing from his eyes. "You were the best friend I could ever ask for," Harry whispered. Ron looked at him, and brought him in for a hug. Tears were streaming down his face; he couldn't bear the thought of not having his best friend with him. He pulled apart.   
  
"Please be careful Harry. When you get back, we have to be Aurors together. Don't go and forget about us either." said Ron, a slight smile forming on his lips. Harry turned back to Hermione.  
  
"I love you Hermione, I always have, and I always will." He drew in and kissed her soft lips. She threw her arms around his neck. They stood there holding each other for awhile, Ron just stood there, happy his two best friends were finally together. Hermione broke apart. "Harry," she whispered, "You have to go. Just remember, I love you." She kissed him again, and turned away.  
Harry clapped Ron on the back, kissed Hermione softly, and then turned and walked away. Ron couldn't bear this. Ron had been by Harry's side through everything he had ever done in his life, or at least his life in the wizarding world. Ron decided he had to do something about it, it was now or never.  
  
_I'll be there for you (When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you (Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you ('Cause you're there for me too)_  
  
"Harry, wait!" He called. He realized it wasn't only his voice saying it. It was Hermione's too. Ron was slightly puzzled by this, but he kept going. "Harry wait!" he called again, running up to him. Hermione followed. "I'm coming with you Harry. I know you are supposed to do this yourself, but I can't let you go. I've been by your side for the past seven years, and I am not about to stop now." Ron realized how desperate his voice sounded, and his voice had cracked slightly while he was saying it. Another tear escaped Ron's eye.  
  
"I'm going with you too, Harry. I love you, and I couldn't imagine going a day with out you. If you get killed, I will bet there next to you, praying to be killed too. You can't go alone, you just can't." said Hermione, her eyes welling up. A smile broke out on Harry's face.  
  
"Are you guys sure? I'm not completely sure myself what is going to happen." Harry said, frowning slightly.  
  
"Whatever happens, we will be by your side, mate" Ron replied, smiling. Harry smiled back, and Hermione grabbed both of their hands. Together they turned and walked away, their silhouettes illuminated by the beautiful reds and oranges that filled the sky as the sun set.   
  
_I'll be there for you   
I'll be there for you   
I'll be there for you ('Cause you're there for me too)  
  
_

**©**_Written by Sue, Pen named Sundari Harmony  
_


End file.
